


What happens when you mix Green and Purple?

by Gothamster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shrek (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothamster/pseuds/Gothamster
Summary: I'm not coping with exams well.





	What happens when you mix Green and Purple?

As  T hanos  tenderly caressed the knee of his ogre counterpart Shrek flushed red. As his thick green cheeks transformed a slight r ouge  hue he looked into  Thanos’ dark enticing  orbs

' th . ..  th. ..  Thanos  we can't. We, we can't risk it again.'  Shrek  muttered, looking down  at his growing bulge  instantly.

The two huge units where sat together on a  cold hard  boulder on the outskirts of  Shrek ’ s  swamp. When running away to the garden after the snap  Thanos  discovered he was not the only inhabitant,  in fact  it housed a plethora of  fairy tale  and mythical creatures. One however, stood out from all the others.

Thanos  had been an outcast his whole life, on his home moon titan he was the only one of his  colossal  size and  violet  colour, although he did have some friends he grew up being  tormented or in isolation . The words still stung to think about and kept him up at night.

This was why he found himself on the boulder, seeking solace with his  close  friend who knew all too well the struggles of fitting in and being victimised for being different. After meeting  Shrek  it was the one time  Thanos  didn’t feel alone in this world, he had do whatever he wanted , people to experiment on, even one that he almost loved  but he had never had a true equal. 

Shrek  also valued this connection they had, both seeking therapy in the other to help overcome their traumatic upbringings. Shrek knew in his heart he could always rely on  Fiona  but she grew up as a human and a royal one at that. Shrek grew up alone,  tormented  by his father, his neighbours and even himself \- almost mirror to that of his purple companion .

One previous night Shrek and  Thanos  explored other sides of their relationship, both of them new  each other  so well it was easy and natural. For once  their  size wasn't a limiting factor, for once their power and aggression was matched. Both of the men couldn't stop thinking about it.  Thanos  was hungry for more but Shrek was scared to go there again and betray his wife.

Thasos’s  grip on  Shrek’s  knee tightened as Shrek let out a small gasp under his breath. Both of them knew they were alone and that no one would find out about their … friendship.

So once again, they made tender love under the stars, they had lit a fire they could not extinguish

But neither of them wanted to 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... youre welcome


End file.
